House Rules
Disclaimer: All house rules here can and will most likely change several times over the course of this campaign. This is not a bug, this is due to more experience and a better understanding of what is fun, and what breaks the game too much. I try not to alter the rules in any major ways since this will most likely lead to more confusion than it's worth in the long run. The most obvious deviation so far from this is the wild magic sorcerer due to a feature that is too dependant on me as a DM paying attention to it. Spells: Goodberry: The spell does not use mistletoe as a focus, it's now a material component. Create Food and Water: Is now Create Food or Water. Inspiration Replaced by Action points. One action point is a dice you can add to one d20 roll. Can only spend one per round. Points must be spent before the result of a roll is announced, but can be used after the dice are thrown. If used during a roll of advantage or disadvantage the bonus applies to both rolls. The amount of points equals your proficiency bonus. All action points are renewed after a long rest. Ability score: For each bonus in intelligence you can choose one free profficiency with either an instrument, a tool, a language or a vehicle of your choice. Backgrounds. The Outlander background power is more gamified. - You get advantage on survival checks in areas where you have studied the map or traveled through earlier. - You may sacrifice your advantage to both find the way and forage for food for your party. Critical Hits This is not a homebrew rule, but still worth mentioning a natural 20 / 1 has no additional effects on a skill check other than being a high or low number. Combat 20 = auto hit, maximize the damage dice you would receive and roll one extra of each dice. 1 = auto miss. Classes Ranger Ranger has the following changes: Bonus spells Hunter 3 - Hunter's Mark 5 - See Invisibility 9 - Nondetection 13 - Locate Creature 17 - Hold Monster Beastmaster 3 Beast Bond 5 - Enhance Ability 9 - Conjure Animals 13 - Polymorph 17 - Awaken Sorcerer Bonus Spells The Sorcerous bloodlines each grant a set of known bonus spells. These may not be traded for other spells at any time, but do not count towards the sorcerers limit of known spells. Draconic: * Level 1: Command * Level 3: Dragon's Breath * Level 5: Fly * Level 7: Elemental Bane (with poison added as an option) * Level 9: Dominate Person Wild Magic: * Level 1: Chaos Bolt * Level 3: Enlarge/Reduce * Level 5: Dispel Magic * Level 7: Polymorph * Level 9: Reincarnate Storm: * Level 1: Thunderwave * Level 3: Shatter * Level 5: Call Lightning * Level 7: Storm Sphere * Level 9: Destructive Wave Divine Soul: * Level 1: (Divine Magic feature) * Level 3: Lesser Restoration / Spiritual Weapon / Crown of Madness * Level 5: Revivify / Spirit Guardians / Vampiric Touch * Level 7: Guardian of Faith / Banishment / Blight * Level 9: Dawn / Dispel Evil and Good / Insect Plague Shadow: * Level 1: Bane * Level 3: (Eyes of the Dark feature) * Level 5: Vampiric Touch * Level 7: Shadow of Moil * Level 9: Negative Energy Flood Wild Magic Subclass. The Wild Magic Surge text is replaced by this one: Starting when you choose this origin at 1st level, your spellcasting can unleash surges of untamed magic. Immediately after you cast a sorcerer spell of 1st level or higher. On a roll equal to the level of the spell you just cast or lower, roll on the Wild Magic Surge table to create a random magical effect. If you spent sorcery points to manipulate the spell with your metamagic powers increases the threat range by 1. A surge can happen once per turn. If a surge effect is a spell, it’s too wild to be affected by Metamagic. If it normally requires concentration, it doesn’t require concentration in this case; the spell lasts for its full duration. The Tides of Chaos text is replaced by this one. Starting at 1st level, you can manipulate the forces of chance and chaos to gain advantage on one attack roll, ability check, or saving throw. Once you do so, cannot use this feature again until you trigger a Wild Magic Surge or you finish a short rest. Immediately after you have activated this the threat range of you Wild Magic surge increases by an additional 10. Any time before you regain the use of this feature, the DM can have you roll on the Wild Magic Surge table immediately after you cast a sorcerer spell of 1st level or higher. You then regain the use of this feature. Subclasses and race restrictions. All racial restrictions are removed from the various subclasses. Vi benytter feats. Multiclassing. Dette er lov så lenge du oppfyller kriteriene i PHB.